


The Water Tribe Chief II: Korra's Pride

by Guitarhero909



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Bopal - Freeform, F/M, Lion King, Masami - Freeform, The Water Tribe Chief, korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A continuation of The Water Tribe Chief. Korra has started a family of her own and continues to run as the new chief. But evil lurks in the shadows as an exiled water tribe member has given birth to a child of her own planning to make him the new chief. However the two children meet and start to fall in love. Will it be enough to stop an upcoming war between Korra and her enemies?





	1. Birth of a New Child

Chapter 1: Birth of a new child

(Disclaimer!)

The sun began to rise on the water tribe.

A call was heard by humans and animals alike.

They all made their way to Chief Korra's throne.

He Lives in You

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Night

And the spirit of life

Calling

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Mamela

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Katara was calling the people. Korra had given birth to her new child.

Katara: Ubukhosi bo khokho

We ndodana ye sizwe sonke

Wait

There's no mountain too great

Hear these words and have faith

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Oh

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Have faith

Chief Tonraq who was now a spirit in the sky was looking down on his daughter and son in law.

The wind went down greeting Katara in his presence.

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

Chief Korra, Mekan and their son Oren arrived and the people bowed.

Korra had her newborn child in her arms.

Katara took the child and presented it to the people below.

The child bounced a little bit and smiled.

Tonraq greeted them all.

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

He lives in you

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

He lives in you

Mako and Bolin were looking.

"Aww look at him Bolin, he's a chip off the old block," Mako said, "And you know who's gonna raise him?"

"His parents?" Asami asked.

"Well sure but who's gonna teach him the important things, like how to belch and savage for food?"

Mako looked at the child.

"I tell you its gonna be just like old times. You me, Asami, and the little guy."

Katara chuckled.

"It is a girl."

"Girl."

Mako thought for a moment.

"GIRL?! Oy…"

He fainted.

Oren looked at him.

"Is he gonna be ok Mama?"

Korra laughed.

"He'll be fine dear."

Later, Katara was in her secret location and painting a picture of Korra's newborn daughter, Tihima.

"This has been quite a day for Tihima's birth. The circle of life is secured once more."

The wind was blowing.

"There's trouble…. But where?"

Someone was watching the presentation.

"Soon we will have our revenge Unalaq… Soon…."

She had given birth to a child of her own.

"You will one day be the rightful chief and avenge your father's death."

6 years later….

Oren and Tihima were helping Korra make breakfast.

Tihima looked at the food.

"Doesn't it look good Mommy, I helped with all of it."

"You sure did sweetheart," Korra said picking her up, "You make Mommy so proud."

She nuzzled Tihima's nose and she giggled.

Oren placed some food on the table.

"Alright," he said, "Its all done."

Korra turned to Oren.

"You're getting better at waterbending as well Oren."

He smiled.

"Well I did learn from the best."

"Could you two go wake up your father and tell him breakfast is ready."

"Ok," Tihimi said joyfully.

She went up to Mekan's room.

Oren chuckled and said, "Looks like he did an all nighter again."

Tihimi opened the door.

"Daddy its time to wake up!"

He was still asleep.

"Daddy….. Breakfast is ready….. waken wakey…."

Oren made his way up to the room.

"That's not gonna work Tihimi, I think its time you let an old pro show you how its done."

He did a water bending move and sprayed water on Mekan who quickly woke up.

He looked at his two children confused.

"Mommy said breakfast is ready," Tihimi said.

"Wha….."

Mekan did the move again.

"Ok, ok I'm awake!" Mekan said laughing.

Later they were having their breakfast.

"Looks like someone got their hands on a few scrolls," Mekan said.

"Actually Master Katara taught me some."

Naga was eating from her bowl.

"Daddy do you know what today is?" Tihimi asked, "Today's the day where I look around the tribe."

"Oh I haven't forgotten."

"Now Oren you won't interfere with your sister's playtime will you?" Korra asked.

"I'll be busy with my friends actually," Oren said.

"Good to know," Korra said, "I know you love your sister but even you need to give her some room to grow."

"Right Mom," Oren said.

Korra kissed his forehead.

"I can't blame you though, you get it from your grandfather."

Oren looked and Tihimi was already outside.

"Wow," she said.

She was about to walk out but Mekan caught her.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry."

"Come on Daddy… let go."

Oren walked out.

"Dad just wants you to be careful," he said.

Tihimi was trying to catch a butterfly.

"Tihimi accidents could happen," Mekan said, "You could easily get hurt or…."

"Hurt or stepped on or even lost."

"And remember I want you to stay inside the barriers at…"

"At all times, and if I see any strangers don't talk to them. Come straight home. Can I go now?"

Mekan chuckled.

"Very funny."

"Tihimi mind your father sweetie."

"Yes Mommy."

"And stay away from the forgotten lands."

Tenzin arrived.

"Its full of those ravaging evil outlanders."

"Tenzin's right, and you should never turn your back on them."

"How come?"

"Well…. You'll understand when you're older. Now run along and have fun."

Tihimi hugged him and walked off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Oren said walking back inside.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone," Korra said turning to Mekan.

"Me?"

"She's just like you when you were a kid, with a mix of me as well."

"Right, I still think of the dangers we put ourselves in."

Korra pinned him.

"I think you mean the dangers I Put us in. She'll be fine."

They both went inside.

Oren called on Mako and Bolin.

"Uncle Mako and Bolin come here."

"What can we do for you kiddo?" Bolin asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Tihimi and make sure she isn't hurt."

"Don't worry we'll be on her like rubble."

"I'm serious guys," Oren said, "Danger could be lurking around every rock."

They went to go find Tihima.


	2. Outlanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tihima finds herself in the turf of the Outlanders and befriends one of them.

Chapter 2: The Outlanders  
(Disclaimer!)

Tihima was trying to catch a butterfly. 

“The mighty hunter will now catch her prey,” she said.

She pounced at it and it flew away.

She looked down and saw more fields.

“I wonder what’s out there.”

Tihima heard rustling.

She turned around and screamed.

Mako and Bolin screamed as well startling her.

She slipped and fell in the water.

“Hold on Tihima, Uncle Bolin’s comin’!” Bolin said.

He jumped in.

Mako was thinking of what to say to Oren.

“Oren, good news… we found your little sister, and bad news… Bolin fell on her.”

Bolin was looking for her.

“Tihima? Tihima?!”

“Bolin, let me define BABYSITTING!!!!!”

She was below Bolin and he got off her.

“Sorry….”

She dried her hair.

“Now Princess Tihima, as the daughter of Korra, you should know better than to go off all alone,” said Bolin, “You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Did anything happen to you? Any bones broken or injuries.”

“No,” she said, “I’m fine. See?”

She twirled around showing no injuries.

“I appreciate you two looking out for me, really I do, but I’m more than just a princess.”

“It was actually Oren’s idea,” Bolin said.

“Well, I managed to see you walking by,” Mako said.

“But I was the one who jumped in to save you.”

“Well I recognized you.”

As the two of them were discussing who saw Tihima first she walked away.

She crossed a bridge and saw some crumbled trees and different looking ground,

She then bumped into someone.

It was a boy with silver hair.

“Who are you, Water-tribe child?” He asked.

She was moving in every direction he was.

“What are you doing?”

“My father told me never to turn my back on a Outlander,” Tihima said.

“And you do what he says?”

“Well…. Not exactly.”

“I bet you do, that you’re daddy’s little girl,” the boy said, “An outlander doesn’t need anyone and we take care of ourselves.”

“Really?” Tihima asked.

Something came from the water.

It was a tight shark.

The boy screamed and so did Tihima.

The two of them quickly moved out of the way.

“That was too close,” she said.

More of them appeared.

“Run, and I’ll distract them!”

He was using air bending.

One of them was looking right at him.

Tihima did a fire bending move.

“Move it!” She said.

The two of them managed to escape.

“Wow,” Tihima said, “That was amazing. Those things were all…”

She was making noises.

“And you were… really brave.”

Someone was watching the two of them,

The boy smiled.

“You were brave too,” he said, “I don’t think we’ve been introduced properly. My name’s Shirow.”

“I’m Tihima,” she said shaking his hand.

She then tagged him expecting her to run.

“Um…..”

“What, don’t you know how to play?”

She remembered she was an outlander.

“Oh…..”

She got into a fighting stance.

Shirow did the same.

Someone got in the way.

It was Korra.

Oren got in front of Tihima.

The stranger revealed herself.

She was a follower of Unalaq.

“Vita!” Korra said.

“Mekan?”

Mekan and the others revealed themselves.

“Mekan.”

“Vita,” he said.

“Mako and Bolin and Asami,” Mako said, “So now that we all know each other, GET OUTTA OUR TRIBE!”

“Your Tribe?” Vita asked, “These lands are property of Unalaq.”

Mekan pointed his spear at her.

“We banished you from here a long time ago. Now you and your child should leave before things get ugly.”

“Oh haven’t you met my son, Shirow? He was chosen to follow the footsteps of Unalaq, and take over as the chief.”

“He’s no chief, that’s just a little boy.”

“He was the last born before you exiled us here, where we have little food and less water,” Vita said, “When the harmonic convergence came, he gained airbending. I knew this was a sign.”

“You know the penalty for returning here,” Korra said. 

“But the child does not! However…. If you need to pound flesh then, here.”

Korra looked at the boy.

She didn’t sense any evil within him.

“I won’t hurt you,” Korra said, “Now leave Vita. We’re done here.”

“Oh no we’ve only just begun.”

She took Shirow away.

“Bye,” he said.

“Bye,” Tihima said.

Mekan picked her up.

They were heading back to the tribe.

Korra noticed Mekan was behind them.

“Mekan?”

He cleared his throat signaling something.

She went back with Oren.

Mekan placed Tihima down.

“Tihima what did you think you were doing? You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Daddy I didn’t mean to disobey, I…..”

“I’m only telling you this because I love you,” Mekan said, “I don’t wanna lose you”

“I know.”

“If something had happened I don’t know what I’d do. One day I won’t be here, and it’ll be up to you and your brother to protect the tribe and keep balance in the…”

“The great circle of life, I know,” Tihima said, “But I’m not sure if I’ll want to lead the tribe. It doesn’t seem fun.”

Mekan smiled.

“That’s like saying you don’t wanna be a bender. And its in your blood,” he said.

He gave her a hug and showed her the wonders of their home.

We Are One

Mekan: As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand  
And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see everyday  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone  
We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

(Family, Family, we are one)  
(Family, Family, we are one)

Tihima: If there's so much I must be  
Can't I still just be me  
The way I am?  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I  
just one part  
Of some big plan?

Mekan: Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun  
Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride deep inside  
We are one

Mekan was teaching Tihima an important lesson. 

Even though people are different, they are the same in more ways than one.

(Family, Family, we are one)  
(Family, Family, we are one)

Mekan: We are one you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun  
All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

(Family, Family, we are one)  
(Family, Family, we are one)

“I know you don’t understand yet. But you will one day.”

He smiled at her and picked her up.

They went back to the tribe.


	3. My Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vita brings Shirrow back home, she plots revenge against Korra. Meanwhile Oren is about to be given a very important job.

Chapter 3: My lullaby  
(Disclaimer!)

Exiled members of the Water Tribe were located at a place known to be the outlands. 

One of them was walking around. 

“Its always about Shirrow,” he said, “Unalaq wasn’t even his father. He just took him in.”

He saw a girl trying to pull a tree out.

“Nomoka, trying to pull some vines again?” He asked, “Let me help you with that.”

Using air bending he managed to cut the branch.

“Jika, where’s Shirrow?” Asked Nomoka, “Did you leave him on his own again?”

“That little termite needs to learn that its every man for himself!” Jika said scratching his back.

“Mother is going to be angry,” Nomoka said, “She asked you to watch him.”

“Why should I care, I should’ve been the chosen one! I’m the oldest, the smartest, the strongest and all.”

“Well you don’t have what Shirrow has.”

“I. COULD BE. A LEADER. If she would just give me. A CHANCE!” Jika said.

“Well why don’t you tell her that?” Nomoka said.

“Oh don’t think I won’t.”

“Well why don’t you tell that to her.”

They both saw Vita with Shirrow.

“Oh, mother!” He said.

“Hey Shirrow, wanna spar?” Asked Nomoka said getting in a fighting stance.

Vita turned to Jika.

“I thought I told you to WATCH HIM!” She shouted.

Shirrow feeling sorry for his brother stood up for him.

“He’s not the one at fault, I went off on my own,” he said.

Vita turned to him.

“And what were you doing?” She asked.

“Nothing, I…..”

“Who has made us outsiders?”

“Korra….”

“Who killed Unalaq?”

“Korra.”

Vita got closer to Shirrow.

“What have I told you about them?!”

“I’m sorry mother, I didn’t mean to disobey…. I just thought that we could…. could….”

“Could be friends?” Vita asked, “That you would get close to their daughter, and her family would welcome you with open arms? Ha, what an idea!”

She thought of something.

“…….what….. and idea! You brilliant child,” she said smiling, “You have such cunning plans, just like Unalaq. I knew I made the right choice.”

She rubbed his hair.

“You have the same characteristics that made Unalaq so powerful.”

She took him to his bedroom.

“I now see the path to our glorious return to power,” she said.

“But I….” Shirrow begun to say.

“Hush! Hush my little one, you must be exhausted.”

My Lullaby  
Vita: Sleep, my little Shirrow  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a Chief  
She walked away.

“Good night,” Shirrow said.

“Good night my little prince, tomorrow your training intensifies,” Vita said.

She was thinking of Korra and how she defeated Unalaq.

Vita: I’ve been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense  
But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner lady  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Korra's dying gasp  
Her children squealing in my grasp  
Her tribal army’s mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live  
Jika: So you found yourself somebody  
Who'd chase Korra up a tree  
Vita: Oh, the battle may be bloody  
But that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my  
That's my lullaby

Unalaq’s gone but Vita's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad

Jika and Nomoka were watching Shirrow sleep.

He was knocked out.

Jika: Sleep, ya little termite  
I mean, precious little thing  
Nomoka: One day when you're big and strong  
Vita: You will rule as king

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Shirrow’s mighty storm  
Jika: The joy of vengeance  
Nomoka: Testify  
Vita: I can hear the cheering  
Jika and Nomoka: Shirrow, what a guy

Vita: Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby

Oren and Mekan were at the top of a cliff.

“Why are we up here?” He asked, “I thought I wasn’t supposed to go up.”

“I heard from your mother that you have interest in becoming the leader of the next Water Tribe guard,” Mekan said.

“Well yes. I remember you telling me about it and how Unalaq use to be part of it.”

“Yes, and it has been part of our family for generations. Those with a special kind of waterbending are able to lead. And it seems you have that power.”

Oren looked at his hands glowing.

“Unalaq had that power too, but he abused it for his own greedy desires, and I don’t want you to go down that path.”

“I won’t,” Oren objected, “I live only to protect those I care about.”

“That’s a good thing son. While I do understand that you want to treat your role seriously in order to protect the circle of life, but its important to try not to take it too seriously.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Oren, “You’re a serious person.”

He bent down to Oren.

“Only when its necessary. You should try to be a bit more optimistic in life, like Tihima.”

“Ok dad,” he said.

“Take some time to think about this.”

He walked away.

Oren was walking around the tribe thinking about the responsibility.

It is Time

Oren: Life, life is a circle I'm told  
And as the story unfolds  
I'm feeling stronger every day

So right here, here's where I stand  
And now I know who I am  
No longer feel turned upside down

Deep down maybe I knew  
Someday my dreams could come true  
And everyone looking up to me  
Will see who I was born to be

He thought of the people he loved and his desire to keep his sister safe. He also thought of his friends who were interested in joining the Water Tribe Guard.

“Maybe I’m not ready for this,” Oren said, “This seems like a lot of responsibility….”

Clouds emerged.

Tonraq appeared from them.

“Holy smokes…. Could it be?” He asked.

“Yes Oren, I am your grandfather.”

“Tonraq…. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Oren said.

“And I have been watching you. You are about to embark on a journey as the leader of the New Water Tribe Guard.”

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to. I feel like its a job for someone with more experience.”

“You are worried, but it is because you love your family and want to protect them,” Tonraq said.

“Maybe dad should choose someone other than me,” Oren said, “I just don’t wanna end up like Unalaq.”

“Don’t be afraid Oren, just trust your instincts. Remember, that your special water bending abilities will be there when you need them. And so will I.”

He started to disappear. 

Oren realized his grandfather was right.

It was time to prove he was ready.

Oren: It is time  
To face the world on my own  
It is time  
For something bigger than I've ever known

No need to wonder, the choice is done  
Now I believe I truly am the one

Now, now is the moment to shine  
With all the worries behind  
And prove the naysayers wrong

Deep down maybe I knew  
Someday my dreams could come true  
And everyone looking up to me  
Will see who I was born to be

It is time  
To face the world on my own  
It is time  
For something bigger than I've ever known

No need to wonder, the choice is done  
Now I believe I truly am the one

Oh, it is time  
To face the world on my own  
It is time  
For something bigger than I've ever known

No need to wonder, the choice is done  
Now I believe I truly am the one

So is it time?  
Is it time?  
It is time

Katara was painting on a branch.

“Every day the children grow stronger and will soon take on tasks that will make us all proud. While Korra's oldest son is training to lead the Water Tribe Guard, her daughter will be the next chief.”

She looked at the drawing of Shirrow.

“But every day Shirrow’s heart is filled with hate.”

A plant fell to the ground and cracked in half.

“Tonraq… you have a plan?”

She looked at the plant and put it together.

“Put Shirrow, and Tihima….. together?”

She thought for a moment.

“ARE YOU INSANE?! This will never work. You’ve been up there for too long, your head is in the clouds!”

The wind blew at her.

“Ok, alright!” She said, “I don’t think this plan is going to work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you’re doing!”


	4. After all these years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vita sends Shirrow off to start off her plan to overthrow Korra.

Chapter 4: After all these years

(Disclaimer!)

Vita was circling around a grown up Shirrow.

She spent years training him to become as brutal as Unalaq was.

He was also granted with Unalaq’s dark avatar powers.

“You are finally ready,” she said, “You are flickering with the same blackness inside that Unalaq had. What is your destiny?”

“I will avenge Unalaq and take my place as leader of the Southern Water Tribe,” Shirrow said.

“What have I taught you?” Vita asked.

“Korra is the enemy.”

“And what. Must. You. Do?!”

“I must KILL her!” He said.

Meanwhile back in the tribe, Korra and Mekan were seeing their daughter off for her first hunt.

Senna hugged Korra.

“You must be very proud of your daughter,” she said.

“I am,” Korra said.

Oren was still worried for his young sibling.

“I know she’ll do great,” Korra said.

“I know mother,” he said.

Tihima arrived.

Everyone was greeting her and wishing her good luck.

Korra gave her a hug.

“You’ll do great Tihima,” Korra said smiling.

Tihima looked at Mekan.

“Dad, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. You promise?”

Mekan smiled.

“Yes princess,” he said.

She headed out.

Oren however had other plans.

“Make sure she doesn’t get hurt,” Oren said to Mako and Bolin.

They secretly followed her.

Asami and Opal were looking at their surrogate nephew.

“Still worried about your sister aren’t you?” Opal asked.

“I’m only doing this to protect her Aunt Opal,” Oren said, “Sometimes its best to keep an eye on those you love right?”

“I do agree with you Oren, but she’s growing into a young adult now,” Asami said.

“Don’t you remember what happened years ago?”

“But that was when she was just a kid,” Opal said, “She’s growing up now and not to mention she’s an excellent bender.”

“Grown or not its my duty as her brother to make sure she’s safe and sound.”

“Oren do be careful with this route,” Tenzin said, “You’ll regret if you don’t let her do this on her own.”

Oren sighed.

Jika and Nomoka visted an old home of the dark spirits.

“This place is even creepier since the day the dark spirits left,” Jika said.

“You’re not scared are you?” Nomoka asked.

“No,” he said before being scared by a geyser.

He jumped down.

“I just don’t know why we have to be here,” he finished, “If Shirrow is so special then why does he need our help? I never even had a chance!”

His hair nearly got caught on fire.

Nomoka caught fire on some sticks.

“Now come on, Tihima is starting her hunt. We must be ready,” she said.

Jika put his face near the geyser.

“FIRE!!!!” He shouted crazily.

Mako and Bolin were looking for Tihima.

“See anything yet Bolin?” Mako asked, “We have to make sure there’s not a scratch on her.”

“Nothing yet,” Bolin said.

Mako spotted her.

“Aha,” he said, “Found ya.”

Tihima was going near a group of caribou.

She stepped on a rock and made a sound.

The caribou ran off.

Mako and Bolin saw them and screamed.

The two of them jumped to shelter to avoid getting trampled.

“I guess this is one of the parks where the animals play at,” Mako said.

They both turned and were startled by Tihima.

“AAAUGH!”

Tihima folded her hands.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked.

“Um…. We were just heading out to do some shopping for the house,” Bolin said, “Opal wanted me to pick out some…..”

“My dad sent you out here didn’t they? Even after he promised to let me do this alone?”

“No, he…. He just didn’t want you to get hurt,” Mako said, “It was actually Or…..”

“I should’ve known he wouldn’t give me a real chance,” Tihima said running off, “I’ll do this on my own away from the Water Nation!”

“Tihima wait!” Mako said.

Meanwhile Jika and Nomoka started a fire.

“Let’s light some FIRE!!!!!” He said.

He was starting a circle.

“Roasty toasty princess, roasty toasty princess!” He said, “Hey is something burning or is it just me?”

He realized he was in the fire.

“FIRE!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!” He said jumping out.

He then started to laugh until Nomoka pulled him away.

Tihima saw a group of animals and was prepared to catch them.

The animals started running again.

“What now?” She asked.

She then saw a fire.

“Oh no,” she said.

She started to run back.

Vita and Shirrow were watching.

“The plan is in motion. You know what to do. Go!”

Shirrow jumped in.

Back at home, Oren was pacing around.

“Don’t worry Oren your sister’s gonna be fine,” Asami said, “Its not like a fire is starting.”

Oren saw fire coming.

“No…. No!” He said, “Tihima!”

He rushed down and was followed by Korra and Mekan.

The water tribe guard followed him as well.

“Vato, you fly ahead with Tenzin and find her!” Korra said.

“Kati, you go and calm the flames down,” Oren said.

Tihima was running from the flames attempting to find shelter.

She started to get weak and faint.

Shirrow found her and carried her to safety.

He was avoiding all of the flames while doing so.

Tenzin saw everything.

“I must tell them!” He said.

Tihima woke up.

“Where…. Where am I?” She asked.

“You’re safe and sound, in the water nation,” Shirrow said.

“The water nation….. why?” Tihima asked, “Who are you anyway?”

“I’m the guy who saved your life,” Shirrow answered.

“Listen, I appreciate your help but I had everything under control.”

“Not from where I’m standing.”

“Then move downwind.”   
She walked away and Shirrow jumped in front of her.

She was following his every move to try and flank him.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Tihima recognized those words.

“Shirrow?” She asked.

“After all these years,” Shirrow said, “We finally see each other again.”

“Tihima!” Korra said.

The crew arrived.

“Are you ok?” Korra asked giving her a hug.

“Yes,” Tihima said before turning to Mekan, “Dad how could you break your promise?”

“I didn’t send Mako and Bolin after you.”

“It was my idea,” Oren said.

“Why?” Tihima said, “You told me you’d back down.”

“Well its a good thing I didn’t, I almost lost you,” Oren said, “No more hunts for you by yourself, not ever!”

“But I was doing just fine!” Tihima shouted back, “Even before Shirrow….”

“Shirrow?!”

He aimed his sword near him and the were about to fight.

“Hey you!” Katara shouted, “How dare you save the chief’s daughter!”

Korra was surprised.

“You saved her?” Korra asked, “Why?”

“We are grateful for what you did,” Mekan said, “But why did you just out of curiosity.”

“I humbly ask to join your tribe,” Shirrow said.

“No!” Oren said butting in, “You were banished with the outlanders long ago to the forgotten lands.”

“I left them long ago, and I am now a rogue. Judge me now for as I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn’t commit.”

Oren thought for a moment.

Kati confronted him.

“Oren you owe him your sister’s life,” she said.

“He has a point boss,” Dega said, “I know you don’t trust him, but you can’t judge someone by who their father is.”

He turned to Mekan.

“Dad?” He asked.

“Your team’s right son,” Mekan said, “Although Unalaq is our enemy, you shouldn’t judge his offspring.”

“Royal protocol demands that a debt be paid, and in this case you might want to make an exception,” Tenzin added.

Oren grinned.

“Alright, my grandfather’s law will prevail, but for now…. I reserve judgement. But we’ll see who you really are.”

They started to walk back.

Korra and Tihima were happy.


	5. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirrow agrees to give Tihimi a hunting lesson. But Tihimi has other plans.

Chapter 5: Getting acquainted.

(Disclaimer!)

Everyone was heading back to the tribe.

Before Tihimi went back in she approached Shirrow.

“I just wanna say thank you for saving my life earlier,” she said.

“No problem, but…. I think you need assistance with hunting,” Shirrow said.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean with the skills you have now you couldn’t last one day out there.”

“And I suppose you could show me how?” She asked.

“Tihima, are you coming?” Korra asked.

“Just a second mom,” she said before turning back to Shirrow, “Then impress me. We start tomorrow at dawn.”

“Alright,” Shirrow said.

Oren approached him.

“Listen, while I do appreciate the fact that you saved my sister, I still have my eye on you,” he said, “You may have easily gained the trust of my parents and sister, but _My _trust is something you’ll need to earn. And I don’t give in easily.”

“Oren, c’mon!” Kita called.

He headed out.

Jika was watching.

“Did you see that, he just let her go!” He said, “If that were me….”

“Hush now,” Kiso said, “The fire rescue was just the beginning. The closer he gets to the princess, the closer he’ll get to Korra and Mekan.”

Jiko was looking at her worried.

“And once he has Korra alone……”

She cut a tree in half.

Later that night, Oren was asleep having a nightmare.

He saw his grandfather in the stampede.

“Grandfather!” He said.

He rushed down to grab his hand until he heard a laugh.

Unalaq was behind him.

“Just a little closer,” Oren said, “Grab my hand…..”

“Gotcha!” Unalaq said grabbing Oren.

Tonraq couldn’t hold on any longer and lost his grip.

“NO!”

Oren turned to Unalaq and he changed into Shirrow.

“Shirrow?”

He threw him into the pit.

Just before he hit the ground he woke up to Kita sleeping next to him.

The next morning Korra and Mekan were going for a walk.

Shirrow saw them walking by.

“Hi Shirrow,” Tihimi said, “I’m ready for my first lesson.”

He followed her.

They were near a hunting area for practice.

He was waiting for Tihimi to pounce at her.

“3, 2, 1…..”

“Gotcha!” She said jumping.

He dodged.

“So anything that needs editing?”

“Only a lot,” he said, “You’re still breathing too hard. Try to relax, and feel the earth under your feet.”

He heard noise.

“Let an old pro show you how it’s done.”

He snuck around quietly and Tihimi followed his lead.

He saw Mako and Bolin walking around singing.

The Polar Bear sleeps tonight

_Bolin: A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh..._

_Mako: Wee, awi-bam-bam-bawe_

_Wee, awi-bam-bam-bawe_

_In the mountain, the snowy mountain_

_The Polar Bear sleeps tonight_

_In the mountain the snowy mountain_

_The Polar Bear sleeps tonight_

_Ooh wee, awi-bam-bam-bawe_

_Ooh wee, awi-bam-bam-bawe_

Tihimi and Shirrow were right behind them.

“Wait for it,” he said, “A few more steps.”

_Near the village, the peaceful village_

_The Polar Bear sleeps tonight_

_Near the village, the quiet village_

_The Polar Bear sleeps tonight_

_Ooh wee, awi-bam-bam-bawe_

_Ooh wee……_

Shirrow jumped out and surprised them.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Mako screamed.

Tihimi saw him.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Well for once we aren’t following you, just going for the best place to hunt for fish, but….. turns out you don’t call for reservations and this happens.”

There were birds catching all the fish.

Bolin was trying to scare them away.

“I’m getting tired here,” he said, “But maybe Shirrow could help.”

“Bolin you are a genius.”

“Help out with what?” Shirrow asked.

“I think I know,” Tihimi said.

She could airbed and scared the birds off.

“Whoa!” Shirrow said.

Bolin and Mako chased them off.

“So what’s the point of this training?”

“Training?” Tihimi asked, “This is just for fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah,” Tihimi said.

“Kid you gotta get out more often,” Mako said, “Yeehaw!”

Shirrow started to smile.

They all came to a stop when they saw some rhinos.

“Oh shit,” Bolin said.

The rhinos chased after them.

“RUN!!!” Tihimi said.

They all ran away while the rhinos chased them.

Mako spotted a hiding spot and they went there while the rhinos kept looking for them.

When the passed they all laughed.

“What a blast,” Shirrow said.

“Oh… sorry,” Bolin said.

They laughed even more.

Shirrow and Tihimi tried to get out first and almost kissed.

“Um…. Sorry about that.”

“Hey are you two coming or what?” Mako asked.

They followed them slowly.

Oren was secretly watching them.


	6. Upendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirrow and Tihimi have a relaxing time together thanks to Katara.

Chapter 6: Upendi

(Disclaimer!)

Tihimi and Shirrow were looking at the clouds and laughing.

“Oh look, there’s one that looks like a baby rabbit,” she said pointing.

Shirrow saw something.

“This one looks like two carnivores fighting for a piece of meat,” he said laughing.

Tihimi chuckled.

“I’ve never done something like this in my life,” Shirrow admitted.

“Really? My family and I use to do this all the time. My mother says that all the great chiefs of the past are up there…. Watching over us.”

“Do you think Unalaq is up there?”

He quickly got up.

“I’m sorry. He wasn’t really my father but he’s still…. A part of me.”

“My parents said there was a darkness he couldn’t escape from.”

“Maybe there’s a darkness in me too.”

Tihimi hugged him.

Oren was watching them.

“Grandfather, I am in need of your wisdom,” he said looking up to the sky, “Shirrow is one of them, and Unalaq’s heir. How can I accept him?”

“Son?” Asked someone.

It was Korra and Mekan.

“I was asking for wisdom from the great chiefs of the past.”

“Did they help?” Korra asked.

“Well, they were as silent as stars,” Oren said.

“Well maybe your grandfather wants you to figure out certain things for yourself,” Mekan said, “I may have looked up to him as a child, but I couldn’t depend on his wisdom all my life.”

“But its Tihimi,” Oren said.

“Son I know you just want what’s best for your little sister, but some things are not as they seem.”

“But he would never want them to….”

“Oren, you want so much to follow your grandfather’s example, but maybe Shirrow doesn’t want to follow Unalaqs,” Korra said.

“But how do you…”

“I can see them just fine up there,” Korra said smiling, “Get to know him."

Shirrow was still uneasy about his past.

“What’s wrong?” Tihimi asked.

“Its just…. I’ve been trained my entire life to….. its nothing,” Shirrow said, “I gotta go.

Someone stopped him poking his nose.

“And where are you going?” She asked.

It was Katara.

“Nowhere….”

“That’s what they all say,” Katara said, “Everyone is going somewhere, even those who claim to go somewhere.”

“Who is she?”

“A friend of the family,” Tihimi answered.

“Come on,” Katara said, “You follow this old gal, she knows what she’s talking about.”

“Follow her where?” He whispered.

“You follow, and you see,” Katara said.

“Damn, she has good hearing.”

“Yes, I do!”

“Real good,” Tihimi said.

They followed her into a group of trees.

“So where exactly is she taking us?” Shirrow asked.

“A special place within your heart,” Katara said, “Upendi.”

It was a secret place where groups of two come together and fall in love.

This was Katara’s plan to get them united in harmony, under the request of Tonraq.

Upendi

_Katara: There's a place where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

_And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_

_Will carry you away_

_Where the seals swing from the jungle vines_

_And the Puffins in a conga line_

_And the polar bear dogs are intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will lead you there_

Shirrow and Tihimi were riding a boat down a river.

Shirrow was secretly having a good time.

Tihimi was having a blast.

_In Upendi_

_In Upendi_

“So where is it?” Tihimi asked.

“No place you can’t take with you,” Katara answered.

_Katara: You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_

_Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_

_It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_

_But falling's half the fun!_

Shirrow tried a passion fruit but had trouble swallowing it down.

Tihimi kissed his cheek and he swallowed it.

_Katara: In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

_From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

_Oh, underneath the sun_

“Doesn’t Upendi mean love?”

Tihimi and Shirrow joined the Congo line.

_Katara: In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_We'll take you there_

_Shirrow and Tihimi: Upendi_

_Down in Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

_Down in Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

_Down in Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

_Down in Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

Shirrow and Tihimi were walking back home holding hands.

“Good night,” Shirrow said.

“Good night,” Tihimi said.

She kissed him.

Oren was watching Shirrow lay down outside.

He decided to take what his mother said into consideration.

“Psst,” he said, “Its pretty cold out tonight isn’t it? Why don’t you come on in with us?”

Shirrow decided to follow.

Nomoka was watching.

“Come on Shirrow nows your chance,” she said.

She was waiting for Shirrow to finish the job and then kill Korra, but to no avail.

She went back to the lair to tell Vita.

“Mother!” She said, “We have a problem.”

She told Vita the news.

“And you’re sure about this?”

“I saw it with my own eyes!” Nomoka.

“No….. Shirrow cannot betray us, cannot betray Unalaq! We must kill Korra ourselves.”

Jika pulled out his blade.

“At long last I have the opportunity.”

“Oh hush up,” Nomoka said.


	7. Ambush

Chapter 7: Ambush

Shirrow was pacing around trying to think of the words to tell Tihimi.

He had fallen in love with the princess.

“Where do I start?” He asked himself, “Tihimi, my mother had a plot against you and your family, but I want no part of it…. because…. I love you.”

He thought for a minute.

“She’ll never believe me,” he said, “But I gotta try.”

He approached Tihimi.

“Tihimi, I need to talk to you,” he said.

Oren approached them both.

“Tihimi, mother told me not to let you talk to him,” he started.

Tihimi was worried.

Korra then approached.

“I’d like to talk with him first,” she said.

Oren winked at Tihimi letting her know everything was ok.

“I feel like I can trust him now,” he said, “He doesn’t seem to be the type that would harm anyone.”

Kati and the Water Tribe Guard smiled at him.

Korra and Shirrow were walking.

“Did you sleep ok last night?” She asked.

“Very much, I guess you water tribe people aren’t as bad as my mother described.”

Korra smiled.

“I see.”

“But I do have one question though,” Shirrow asked, “Did you really kill Unalaq?”

“No,” Korra answered, “He was allowing himself to be consumed by darkness and it overwhelmed him, and the dark spirits finished him off.”

“Well that’s much different from what I heard.”

“Unalaq killed my father and then tried to kill me, and he was much different from my father as the chief.”

“So he lied, and cheated to get where he is,” Shirrow said looking down.

“Yes,” Korra said, “But based on the time you spent with us, I can tell you’re much different from him.”

Vita and the others were following them.

Korra saw the burned plants and trees.

“Fire is a true killer,” Korra said, “But what is left can grow and become something better, if given a chance.”

They heard noises.

It was Vita and her followers.

“What are you doing here by yourself?”

“Vita.” Korra said getting in a fighting stance.

“Well done Shirrow,” she said.

“Oh no.”

“Now that we have Korra to ourselves, we can finally have our revenge.”

She turned to Shirrow.

“Shirrow?”

“I had nothing more to do with this….”

“Attack!”

They all started going after her.

Korra was using different bending moves to fight them off.

“NO!”

They started tackling her and pinning her down.

Shirrow knew he had to do something.

He jumped in and pushed them all away from her giving her time to escape.

One of them knocked him out.

Jika followed after her.

“Work as a unit!” Vita said, “Remember the training you put in, we got her now!”

Korra kept running injured.

She found herself cornered until someone stopped them from coming.

It was Oren.

“This just keeps getting better,” she said.

“Get away from my mother!!!”

Korra took this as an opportunity to escape while Oren kept them occupied.

Korra started climbing up and saw Shirrow.

“Korra, run!”

Vita looked at him.

“Get him Shirrow,” she said.

Shirrow refused.

Jika decided to capture her.

“I’ll get her mother!” He said.

He started climbing up.

He was close enough and caught her leg.

“Are you all watching!” He said, “I’m doing it for you, and I’m doing it for me! This is MY moment. MY DESTINY!!!!”

Shirrow grabbed a branch and threw it at Jika.

“Leave her alone!!!”

Jika fell down and dozens of logs fell on him.

Korra kept climbing up.

Jika pushed himself out of the logs.

“Jika, you’re ok,” Nomoka said.

“Sorry mother, I tried,” he said.

Vita shushed him.

“At least I got your attention, didn’t I?”

Korra was limbing back with Oren carrying her.

“Mom!” Tihimi said.

“Korra what happened?” Mekan asked.

“Vita….. ambush…..” She said.

Oren looked to them both.

“Shirrow played us for fools,” he said.

They carried her back home.


	8. Exile

Chapter 8: Exile

Jika was being taken back for healing. Vita looked up to the sky.

“Unalaq, thank you for saving our poor Jika,” she said before turning to Shirrow.

“YOU!!”

She rushed to him and scarred him hard. Shirrow yelped in pain. When he turned around he had the same scar on his face as Unaalq.

“What have you done?!” She asked.

“I…. I didn’t mean to, it wasn’t my fault,” Shirrow said, his voice getting more angrier, “I…. I… did…. Nothing!”

“Exactly!” Vita said infuriated, “And in doing so you betrayed your tribe. What’s worse, you betrayed Unalaq!”

“I want nothing more to do with that monster,” Shirrow said, “I’m nothing like him.”

“You’re right, you’re nothing like him, you’re weak, and you let your emotions get the better of you!” Vita.

Nomoma was getting worried. “Mother…”

Vita snarled at her to be quiet.

“You cannot escape it Shirrow,” Vita shouted, “Jika almost died because of you!”

“No….”

“You almost killed your own brother!!”

“NOOOOO!!!!!” Shirrow ran off.

Others were about to chase after him.

“LEt him go,” Vita said, “Korra has hurt me for the last time, and now she has corrupted Shirrow.” The others came closer to her.

“Korra is injured and weak, which means now is the time to strike,” Vita said, “We shall take her tribe BY FORCE!!!!” She cackled evilly knowing her plan would go into motion one way or another.

Back in the tribe Oren was pacing forward and backward thinking about the events that happened. His friends tried to convince him that Shirrow was innocent. “Oren, it can’t be true,” Tihimi said, “He would never…” “He did,” Oren said. He heard talking. Shirrow had returned. Tihimi was happy to see him.

“Shirrow!” She said. “Stand back!” Oren shouted. Mako went forward. “Why I ought to… let me at him, let me at him!” He said, “Bolin hold me back.” “Ok.” Bolin held Mako back as he tried to go after Shirrow. “Let me at him, let me at him!” Mako said again.” “Ok,” Bolin said letting go. Mako turned around. “I think you’re missing the basic point here.”

Shirrow arrived at the throne where Oren was. He was infuriated. “Why did you come back?” He asked. “ORen,” Shirrow begun, “I had nothing to do with the….”

“After what you did to my mother, you don’t belong here!” Oren said. “Please I beg your forgiveness,” Shirrow said. “Oren please,” Tihimi said, “Listen to him!” “Silence!” Oren snapped, “When you first came here you asked for judgement. And I pass it now.” The other tribe members started to turn on Shirrow. “Exile!” Oren said. Tihimi was horrified. “NO!!” She said.

People with spears came close to Shirrow pushing him away.

Not One of Us

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types)

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Shirrow started to run away from the attackers. The visions of the training started to cloud his mind. Soon he was far away from the woman he loved. Tihimi tried to get them to stop but to no avail.

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not part of us

Not our kind

Shirrow looked at himself in the water and saw a reflection of Unalaq. Having nowhere to go, he walked away.

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Katara was saddened by the events that happened. Tihimi approached her brother. “Brother, please reconsider this decision,” she said. “You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on,” Oren said. “No, that’s not…” “Don’t you get it Tihimi?” Oren asked, “He used you in order to get to mom and dad!”

“No!” Tihimi said, “He loves me for me!” “I promised them I’d protect you, and as such, you will not leave the Southern Water Tribe,” Oren said, “You will stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from that bastard.”

“But you don’t know him!” Tihimi said.

“I know he was chosen to follow Unalaq’s footsteps,” Oren said, “And in order to honor this tribe’s legacy, I must follow my grandfather’s.” “You will never be Tonraq!” Tihimi shouted. She ran to her room crying. Oren’s friends overheard the entire conversation. He turned to them.

“What are you guys looking at?!” He snapped. They were hurt by that comment. They started to walk away from him. “No guys I….” He said, “I didn’t mean that….”


End file.
